


A Kiss for Scarlett

by Gelsey



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett has heard many things about Captain Jack Sparrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for Scarlett

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for a First Kiss Meme.

The only reason Scarlett first approached young Captain Jack Sparrow was because Giselle seemed so very taken with him. The bar was very full today, and many men hollered at her for her attentions, but tonight she had only one man in mind.

She sashayed over to the man she knew to be Captain Sparrow and unashamedly sat down on his table in front of him, careful not to disturb his rum (she had heard enough of him to know that he was very particular about his rum.

“Well now, what do we have here?” Jack drawled, earning a glare from Giselle, who sat as close to him as she could. 

“I’m Scar-lett,” she replied coquettishly. 

“Welll, Scarlett … how lovely to meet you,” he said, taking her hand and turning it over to press a hot kiss to the inside of her wrist.


End file.
